Mi amor es el tuyo, y el tuyo es el mío
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: A la vida de Red y Púrp llega una nueva escolta...Contiene: Romance, Angustia, Drama, Peleas, Comedia, OC, OOC, RAPR, leve o mucho Red x OC, Muerte leve, palabras fuertes, llanto, lágrimas, leve lemon, ¿lime?, celos, dolor, etc.


Mi amor es el tuyo, y el tuyo es el mío.

¡Hola! Como están aquí estoy contra ocurrencia, aquí vamos

Vampire: bueno aquí otra idea

Dark: esta idea ocurrió en una conversación.

Rogue: ahí es donde suelen haber ideas

Wind: si así es

Vampire: si así es hacemos mancuerna la autora Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez y yo de nuevo.

A la vida de Red y Púrp llega una nueva escolta, al principio Púrp, no preste atención, ni mucho menos interés, todo eso cambiará cuando Rosea se acerque a Red pero no como se debe, ¿qué pasará entre Rosea y Red?, ¿pasará algo más entre ellos?, ¿hará algo Púrp?, estas intrigas y más aquí.

Contiene: Romance, Angustia, Drama, Peleas, Comedia, OC, OOC, RAPR, leve o mucho Red x OC, Muerte leve, palabras fuertes, llanto, lágrimas, leve lemon, ¿lime?, celos, dolor, etc.

Dark: Invader Zim no nos pertenece es de su creador Jhonen Vasquez, solo este fic, es de nosotros y la OC. No sabemos cuantos capítulos serán o si solo será este y sea único.

Nota: ojos de Rosea: Naranjas, Traje: azul, antenas: grandes y rizadas, Status: escolta de los Más Altos Red y Púrp.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 Entre la entrega al deber, y el amor, o cuando la unión de dos hermanos es más fuerte que cualquier confabulación/complot.

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Irk, bueno más específicamente en la Inmensa, la nave insignia de los líderes más crueles, despiadados, seres que inspiran, temor, miedo, pero a la vez, se dan a respetar, ya que están al frente, ha cargo de que se cumplan las misiones al pie de la letra.

Pero esta historia va más haya de eso, esa noche, no iba hacer como cualquiera, ya que a la vida de los dictadores/ los mandamases, entraría alguien y no cualquiera, no era un soldado, mucho menos un invasor, sino una nueva escolta, si una porque era mujer, lo cual era raro, ya que los otros digamos que no les fue tan bien y si ya se que se preguntan, y no es la respuesta que tenían y les diré porque, los anteriores habían sido todos hombres, ya que los Más Altos tenían estándares muy estrictos y pues si no se cumplían digamos que no era para mandarlos de vacaciones con todos los gastos pagos a otro planeta, lo que les pasaba, no era para nada bonito y mucho menos agradable.

Y pues esta nueva escolta había pasado todo, pruebas, de todo tipo, ella estaba preparada para todo. Y estaba conciente de lo que era ser la "guardaespaldas" personal de los Más Altos.

Ella media 1. 60 cm., tenía la tez era verde clara, sus ojos eran naranjas, su uniforme era azul y sus antenas eran grandes y rizadas. Ella era una irken, que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, lo que le molestaba era que le dijeran las cosas más de una vez/que le repitieran todo. Claro que ella solo tenía un interés.

En eso la chica se paro delante de sus nuevos protegidos y dijo de manera "respetuosa"

-Mis altos.-la irken saludó de forma militar.- mi nombre es Rosea... seré su nueva escolta- dice decidida

El ojipúrpura vea su nueva escolta y dice

-Bien espero que estés enterada de que no es fácil ser nuestra escolta, requiere de mucho sacrificio, lealtad, y esas cosas.-decía entono de fastidio.

En eso el ojirojo dijo

-Debes saberlo, debes saber que tu deber como escolta nuestra es dar la vida por nosotros tus superiores, en tal caso de que estemos en peligro.- el ojirojo la miro con decisión

En eso la nueva dijo

-Estoy completamente consciente de ello mis todopoderosos altos.- aquella irken de grandes antenas rizadas hablaba con total determinación.- en tal caso de que su vida corra peligro... estoy dispuesta a morir por protegerlos

En eso del de ojos púrpura dijo

-Solo una cosa más, no harás cosas que no indiquemos, o digamos, ordenemos, etc., etc. -dio un bostezo.- espero que quede claro, sino iras a la purga orgánica.-decía con tono demasiado calmado

La de ojos naranja contesto con algo de molestia.

-ME, queda perfectamente claro señor... no tiene que repetírmelo en infinidad de ocasiones que entiendo a la perfección- dice con algo de molesta la irken de ojos naranjas.

En eso el Más Alto Rojo dice

-¡Como te atreves a respondernos de esa manera soldado!- el ojirojo alza la voz, le ha molestado el tono de la joven escolta.

-No era mi intención el hacerlo, mi Alto solo que entiendo lo que debo hacer y que con una sola vez, que me digan las intrusiones con eso me basta.-decía Rosea

En eso el otro Más Alto dice

-Claro, claro todos dicen eso, al momento en que te vuelan la cabeza, entiendes el porque uno repite las cosas.-decía con un todo relajado

En eso su hermano le dice

-Ya basta Púrp, déjala tranquila y vayamos a nuestra habitación a descansar- el alto toma por el brazo a su hermano y lo hala un poco.- que te veo cansado

El otro siente el brazo de su hermano y le dice

-Yo no estoy cansado, estoy bien.-quita el brazo de su hermano con brusquedad.-y yo le puedo decir lo que yo quiero, si quiere ser una escolta tiene que saber que ya antes a otros escoltas, le han volado la ca... -da otro bostezo. —...beza.-decía con una sonrisa cínica, de esas que son raras, ya que era una cansada y llena de fastidio y sobre todo demasiada relajada.

En eso el ojirojo dice

-Vamos a la habitación, si decidió ser escolta es porque sabe los riesgos- mira con cierto hastío a su hermano, aparentemente está decidido a proteger de la escolta

El otro dice

-Si defiéndela y si quieres ir al cuarto vete tu solo.-yo iré a ver las pantallas.-decía con molestia.-yo no te cuidare la espalda cuando te intenten matar Red.-decía mientras se dirigía, a donde el decía.

Red solo lo observa irse, nota que se ha enfadado o ha puesto celoso, a final de cuentas se le pasará por lo que decide hablar con la irken.

Red: disculpa a mi hermano... no se que le pasó- mira fijamente a la escolta

-No se fije en eso Mi Más Alto, debe ser porque le falta azúcar.-decía la escolta

-si, debe ser eso, iré para que vallamos a la cafetería de la nave a Comer algo- mira por ultima vez a Rosea- puedes descansar soldado, estamos aquí en la nave después de todo

En eso la ojinaranja dice

-Pero mi deber es seguirlo...

-No te preocupes, podemos defendernos solos- dice por último y se encamina hacia el ojipúrpura.

En eso en las pantallas

-Vaya no hay nada bueno que ver.-decía como si estuviera viendo muchos canales de televisión a la vez.- esperen, en el pasillo C-9, hay algo.-mueve los botones y ve que dos soldados están peleándose, porque quien tiene la mejor misión, el Más Alto Púrp los ve con mucha atención y dice.- demonios no tengo nada que comer para ver esa pelea en fin, solo espero que no demoren, esos planetas deben ser destru... -bosteza.-...idos a como dé lugar, se restriega los ojos.

En ese instante

-Hermano, ¿vamos a la cafetería a Comer algo?—pasa su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Púrp.

El otro voltea y responde

-¡Ah!, eres tú, estaba viendo como se peleaban dos soldados en el pasillo C-9, solo espero que no se tarden en volar los planetas que se les asignaron o les cor...—bosteza.-…tare la cabeza.-dice ladeando la cabeza, y sin que se de que cuenta su antena izquierda esta muy doblada.

En eso el ojirojo le dice

-Oye, si estás cansado debes dormir... o no rendirás cortando cabezas.- con su mano endereza la antena de su hermano, lo que hace que accidentalmente a este se le erice la piel

En eso Púrp siente la mano de su hermano sobre su antena, en eso reacciona, la quita con brusquedad y dice

-¡QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ESTOY CANSADO! —decía con enfado y en voz alta, en eso se le vuelve a doblar la antena

-C... como quieras- hace sus antenas hacia atrás...—yo me voy a descansar...— comienza a flotar hacia su habitación, se siente algo mal por como le ha hablado su hermano.

En eso la ojinaranja decidió pasar por el cuarto del Más Alto Red

-Pasaré y entraré para saber como esta —decía con una sonrisa.

Red se encuentra recostado en su cama, mira el techo y da un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-¿Qué le está pasando a Púrp? no es normal su comportamiento...

En eso la ojinaranja toca a la puerta y dice

-¿Puedo pasar mi Más Temible y Poderoso Gran Más Alto Red? —decía con respeto

El ojirojo se reincorpora de golpe y se sienta en la cama, se ha asustado porque lo tomaron desprevenido.

-si, adelante, pasa— dice sin mucho ánimo

La ojinaranja escucha y abre la puerta

-Ahí esta mi Más y Poderoso Señor.-decía con saludo militar, en eso vio que estaba desganado, se acerca a él y le dice.-Yo se como animarlo.-decía con una sonrisa

Ya estando cerca de él pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y los comienza a masajear y dice

-Con esto se le quitara lo enojado.-decía mientras sus manos masajeaban con delicadeza los hombros de Red.

Red empieza a relajarse ante el contacto de aquellas manos con su piel, se siente tan bien y solo relaja su cuello.

-Se siente muy bien...- cierra sus ojos y disfruta de aquel masaje

La ojinaranja sabe que es su oportunidad y ya que ve que Red disfruta y le dice

-Mi Más Poderoso y Malvado Más Alto Red, le quitare la ropa para que este más cómodo, así será más fácil, ya que así se podrá relajar más.-decía mientras despacio le quitaba la ropa al ojirojo, sin que se diera cuenta, Red estaba ya sin ropa y sin hacer ruido Rosea, se subió arriba y continuo "masajeando a Red" y dijo

-Espero que esto lo tranquilicé, mi Más Gran y Poderoso Alto Red.-decía aun "continuando con su trabajo".

En eso el ojirojo reacciona y dice

-si que en serio lo hace...- ríe tontamente y luego se da cuenta de la situación en la que está- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- la empuja y se cubre con la sábana de la cama.

La otra reacciona y dice

-Lo siento Mi Más Alto solo quería que se relajara un rato.- se levanta, se sacude, se le ocurre una idea, ve entre sus bolsillos, sonríe y dice

-Le tengo un obsequio.-dice con algo de seriedad.-es para usted mi Malvado y Respetable y Temible Líder Mi Más Alto Red.- se acerca a él.-tengo un obsequio para usted.-le da una caja, se la pone y le dice.-ábrala espero que le guste, verá que es digno de usted mi Señor.-decía con saludo militar, escondiendo su sonrisa.

En otro lado, estaba el otro Más Alto, estaba en donde su hermano lo había dejado, estaba harto, fastidiado, hastiado, molesto, cansado, pero lo peor era que no ni el mismo sabía lo que le pasaba, lo pensó más de una vez y dijo

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO, TENGO GANAS DE...! -lo que siguieron fueron palabras que ni el mismo entendía, hasta que se calmo, y de manera rápida corrió al cuarto que compartía con su hermano, quería golpearse contra la pared, hasta que le saliera sangre o hasta que se cansará de hacerlo, o cualquier cosa que pasara o sucediera le daba igual, corrió como alma que lleva al diablo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto la ojinaranja y el ojirojo estaban ahí, el Más Alto vio con sorpresa lo que se le dio

-Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba- mira bien aquel objeto que recién le ha dado la irken- está bien, acepto- sonríe ligeramente

En eso la otra le dice

-Me alegra que le haya gustado Mi Más Alto.-decía escondiendo su sonrisa

En otro lado el ojipúrpura seguía corriendo a como le daban sus pies, ya que se le había olvidado que flotaba, solo quería romperse la cabeza, hasta caer, en la inconciencia, jadeaba, su antena aun doblada, y la otra se le había enroscado, no pensaba en parar, hasta llegar al cuarto, corrió, corrió, corrió, hasta que por fin llego no quiso tocar, le valió, estaba apunto, de abrir la puerta sin saber que le esperaba, la peor de las escenas. Y para rematar sin saber quien estaba acompañando a su hermano.

La ojinaranja y el ojirojo no decían, nada, el ambiente era algo dramático, Rosea y Red, sin saber lo que les esperaba, la escena estaba cargada de emociones.

En eso se abrió la puerta, Púrp no sabía si abrirla quedito o abrirla de con brutalidad, así que sin pensarlo azoto la puerta, tenía, los ojos cerrados, ya que le pesaban mucho. En eso Rosea sabia que tenía que hacerlo rápido. Púrp se acerco al interruptor la otra sin más acerco a Red a sus labios, Púrp prendió la luz y abrió los ojos y...pego el grito

-¡¿REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED DDDDD, HIJO DE...?! —azoto de nuevo la puerta y se fue.

En ese instante, Red empujó a la irken y se puso en pie.

-¡PURP!- tomó su ropa y se la colocó de inmediato, salió corriendo detrás del mencionado.

El ojipúrpura corrió tanto que sin querer programo la Purga Orgánica, y peor aun él estaba ahí adentro, y para ponerle la cereza en el pastel estaba ya la cuenta regresiva

En eso la ojinaranja se levanta, y sale corriendo del cuarto de los Más Altos, sabiendo que Púrp hará una tontería, e inmediatamente, sabe a donde ir. Hasta que por un guardia supo que el ojipúrpura no se dio cuenta de que iba a ser parte la Purga Orgánica y que la cuenta ya había dado inicio y sonrío y dijo

-Ojala y pueda ver la cara que hace ese tonto de Púrp al ser lanzado junto con la Purga Orgánica, y estaré ahí para consolar al Más Alto Red .-decía mientras corría hacia su destino.

Red llega justo a donde se está llevando acabo la purga, mira que su hermano está en ella y de inmediato se acerca y grita:

-Púrp! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!- está desesperado

El otro no lo escucha ya que anda aturdido y no alcanza a ver quien le hablo, en eso se acerco a la orilla, abrió lo ojos y vio que era Red y le dijo

-Red.-dice en voz, baja y voltea a ver y vislumbra algo y dice.-vaya que bonito se ve.-dice con emoción.- ¿será juegos artificiales?-decía sin saber aun que él sería parte de esos "juegos artificiales".

En eso llego la ojinaranja que vio que Púrp pensaba que era pirotecnia lo que iba a salir, se río bajito y dijo

-Espero estar en primera fila para ver esto.-decía riéndose bajito.

Red se acercó a la compuerta y empezó a halarla.

-¡Serás parte de la purga!- grita con desesperación mientras intenta sacar a su hermano de ahí

En eso el otro no escucha debido a sus antenas y solo dijo

-¡AH!, tengo sueño.- y se durmió

Ahí mismo una ojinaranja vio y grito

-¡MI MÁS ALTO RED, SINO SALE SERÁ PARTE DE LA PURGA ORGÁNICA, TIENE QUE SALIR DE AHI! –decía con preocupación y a la vez, sin que se dieran cuenta golpeaba el piso con su botas.

En eso el ojirojo responde con molestia hacia su interlocutora

-¡Lo sé! ¡Así que cállate de una vez que esto es por tu culpa!- se dirige a la irken y de inmediato corre hacia el área de control, mira el botón de encendido/apagado y lo presiona con fuerza.

En eso el ojipúrpura se despierta y todo soñoliento dice

-¡AH!, ¿y los juegos artificiales dónde están, ya se abran acabado?-decía confundido — ¡DEMONIOS Y YO QUE QUERÍA VERLOS! —decía un tanto molesto (Vampire: más bien emberrinchado XD)

Saca su cabeza y dijo

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS QUITO LOS JUEGOS ARTIFICIALES?! -decía molesto y agitando las manos desde donde estaba.

Red flota rápidamente hacia él y lo toma por los hombros, lo hala fuera y lo tira al piso.

-¡ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!- está muy enfadado

En eso se acerca la ojinaranja y ve las antenas de Púrp y se ríe, bajito y dice

-Mi Más Alto las antenas de Púrp están algo como decirlo... —no puede evitarlo y se ríe un rato, se le pasa y dice— ...una esta torcida y la otra esta en espiral.-las apunta y se ríe bajito y ya más "seria" dice.- es por eso que no escucha .- y en voz baja dice.- aparte de tonto, sordo.-termino por decir.

En eso el ojirojo dice molesto (Vampire: perdón la palabra cabreado)

-Yo escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste al último— dice serio y con su mano desenreda las antenas de su hermano- ¡¿YA ME ESCUCHAS?! -le grita cerca de las antenas

El otro dice en voz baja

-no me hables.-decía viendo al piso/suelo, y con uno de sus dedos haciendo círculos.

El ojirojo nota la actitud de su hermano, de alguna parte saca el regalo que la irken le había dado y se lo regresa a la irken.

-Lo lamento, pero pensándolo bien, no puedo casarme contigo, a ti no es a quien amo— abraza a su hermano...

En eso el ojipúrpura escucho y se soltó molesto y dijo

-¡¿TE IBAS A CASAR CON ESA ESTUPIDA HIJA DE...?!—lo que siguieron fueron palabras que son muy ofensivas*inserte palabras aquí*.-en eso se tropieza se cae y se da un golpe (Vampire: más bien se dio un trancazo), que rompió el piso y para rematar estaba saliéndole de la frente un liquido y no era precisamente jalea/jarabe, sino más bien era sangre, y lo ultimo que dijo, Púrp fue— ¡ESTUPIDO PISO! —para luego cerrar los ojos.

Red toma a su hermano y lo carga para llevarlo a la enfermería, en el camino se encuentra con un guardia.

-Llévense a Rosea a las celdas de la nave- dice serio y continua con su camino

De fondo se escucha a la ex –guardaespaldas gritando

-¡NOOOOO! —pataleando y tratando de zafarse.

En la enfermería, el ojipúrpura no quería despertar, ya que vería al ser, que tanto evitaba, ya no lo quería ni escuchar.

Un desperado Rojo decía

-Hermano... despierta ¿si?, no pensé en lo que hacia- le acaricia la mejilla

El otro abrió los ojos y dijo

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -decía con voz apagada

.-vete, no hubiera salido del contenedor, para que, mejor aún para que nací al lado de un estúpido...-ya no quiso hablar.-cerro los ojos, para no ver al que se decía ser su hermano.

El ojirojo se acercó al rostro de su hermano y le besó los labios, esperaba que éste abriera los ojos o que por lo menos le correspondiera.

El otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a su hermano besándolo, lo apartó y dijo

-Sabes, eres un tonto.-decía con seriedad, pero después de un rato se le paso y dijo ya más calmado.-pero eres mi tonto.-le sonrió.

-Y siempre lo seré, no sé porque se me pasó por la mente el querer estar con esa... creo que fue porque ha sido la única hembra que ha pasado todas las pruebas... —sonrió ligeramente- pero realmente, quien quiero que pase todas las pruebas que estén por venir, eres tu...— se acercó a su rostro y le besó de nuevo.

En eso el otro dijo

-No necesito hacer ninguna prueba, yo ya pase, todas y las pase con mi tonto favorito, eh quise decir hermano, y se que más adelante no tendré que hacer ninguna prueba lo se porque ya las pase.-decía riéndose bajito y sacando la lengua.

-No me refiero a esas pruebas— le da un ligero zape— me refiero a las personas que quieran interponerse entre nosotros.

-¡Hay!, que tosco eres, con razón la Más Alta Miyuki le dudaba que fueras uno de los Más Altos, y me refería a las mismas pruebas que tú .- le saca la lengua.- y se que nuestra unión de hermanos es más fuerte que cualquier confabulación/complot.

Se le acerca y le dice

-Mi amor es el tuyo, y el tuyo es el mío —le da un beso y le pasa la mano por detrás de la cabeza y le devuelve el zape.

_¿Fin?_

-¡Ouch!... -se queja y le sonríe a su hermano.

Ahora si es el

_Fin_

Vampire: me gusto mucho

Dark: si hubo de todo

Rogue: ese Púrp se hizo del rogar

Wind: vaya que si

Vampire: lo bueno es que Red lo salvo

Dark: justo a tiempo.

Wind: de nuevo hay que agradecer a la autora Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez

Rogue: por habernos ayudado con este fic tan genial

Vampire: así es Rogue

Dark: dejen reviews

Wind: para saber si les gusto

Sería todo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind de manera militar a la irken

Ciao

Vampire: recuerden que el amor es fuerte, doloroso, tierno, calido, frío, en fin te hace sentir muchas emociones, que suelen salir a flor de piel, se debe tener cuidado, por que es una espada de doble filo, ustedes deciden si ser amados u odiados, si ser queridos o ser temidos.


End file.
